Eating Peaches In An Apple Tree
by Il Cielo Piove delle Stelle
Summary: I felt like Alice. You know, from Alice in Wonderland? But I didn't fall down a hole, or into Wonderland. I fell right into Hogwarts, into Sirius Black and Remus Lupin's lives. I have a lot of questions, like: How did I get here? I don't know. Shounen-Ai
1. Eating Peaches In An Apple Tree

**MY FIRST SHOT AT SHOUNEN-AI. Please don't be TOO harsh. Just the right amount would be great ;P So I'm trying this out 'cause I haven't seen very many OC yaoi stores on here I like. I decided to make one. (Even though I think I'll grow to hate it) D: HOPE U LIEK EET **

* * *

Sweat streams down his face, and his heart is pumping in his throat, making his breathing ragged and clipped. He emitts a grunting scream as he collapses around a corner, lying where he'd been shot down. The ground is cold against his cheek, and he closes his eyes in despair and defeat. He knows He's done for when the sound of lightly clicking heels of dress shoes clap against the stone. The tapping shoes stop in front of him. He clenches his jaw, and opens his eyes, keeping his silence. He finds himself staring at a pair of nice, ruby heels, which seem impossibly high. Three inches, maybe? Four? His eyes travel upward. A skirt not unlike a whorish office girl's on a drama was clinging to curvy, dark hips. He looks up even more. His eyes travel past a large chest clad in a taut, bloodred blouse that exposes a bit of clevage, and finally rests on a pair of crimson irises. The smirk in them is unmistakable, and makes his heart clench.

"Oh, Trev, Trev, Trev..." A soft giggle and a hand reaches out to stroke his already elongating hair out of his face. "You ignorant boy. But I suppose you're quite cute because of that, hm?"

He wants to yell at the woman, to tell her to go away and leave him alone. He doesn't have what she wants. He thinks of what she couldpossibly be doing here, and then wants to get up and fight. All of the crap he'd heard about how "hitting a woman is an unforgivable sin" doesn't apply here, he thinks as he musters enough energy to sneer at the woman.

"My name isn't Trev." He growls low. Then, he finds himself standing, and being thrown back into the wall on the opposite side of the alley.

"Trevor, Trev," The woman smiles seductively. "Same thing, right?" She laughs and caresses his cheek, rubbing it softly. He feels the slight callous on her hands. "Now. As much as I _want_ to be here for a friendly visit-" He holds back a weak scoff. "-I'm _not_. I'm here for something, and I do believe you know what it is."

"I don't..."

"Don't you?" The woman's head is cocked to the side, and she presses her lips to his gently, biting his lip until the large cut she creats bleeds. She leans back and smiles at her achievement. "You're so cute!" She squeals, and leans against him. He cringes and recoils as far as possible with disgust. She ignores his revolted look. "I _really _don't want to hurt you, Trev, so why don't you just hand it over?"

"I. Don't. Have. It."

The woman's expression becomes a bit harder, and she presses his head into the jaggedly broken wall behind him. He bites his lip, but cries out anyway, because of the cut she gave him and the broken bricks pressing against his skull. She shakes her own head. "I don't like dirty jobs, Trevor Zaber. I don't like them at all. Now, hand it over and I won't hurt you. If you don't, however, I just might have to."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Trevor shrieks angrily. He is fed up with this. It's not a game, and he realizes how close his life string is to being cut as his attacker summons a large, unrecognizable gun. Her glare deepens, and she balances the large gun on her shoulder.

"I told you, Trev." She says in a deep, dark voice. "This is no game. I don't want to, but if I have to, I will not hesitate to hurt you." She smiles suddenly, jumping forward and kissing his cheek. "But, that's okay, considering at least you won't be dead!" With that, she aims the gun, and before he's able to cry out, Trevor is on the ground, blood already blanketing the ground around him. His t-shirt it loose and some of the blood pools inside, wetting his chest with the foul liquid.

His vision blurs and the woman sits next to him, setting his head in her lap, stroking his hair while whistling a sweet, quick tune. Once it ends, she repeats it. It's the last thing he hears, her whistling. He doesn't know wether or not it's the last thing he'll _ever _hear.

* * *

He didn't have to open his eyes to know someone was beside him. Their steady, slow breathing... the light, impatient tapping on the bedside... the shifting of a body every now and then. Trevor wanted to open his eyes, to see who exactly it was.

He also wanted to know wether or not it was _that woman. _She had a name, but he didn't like saying it. It felt bitter, like copper, on his tounge. She called herself Mistress, but was really named Jaquelette Stryder. Trevor didn't really know anything about Jaquelette, but he did know she had an uncanny crush on him.

He'd first realized it when they first met, when Trevor's parents "disappeared".

He'd been five years old, in the backyard of their mansion. His parents, Joseph and Regina Zaber, owned a large functioning record company. They were sucessful, kind, and wealthy. They gave opprotunities out like it was a charity and never failed to find wonderful talents. Some of the world's best had been requested by Joseph and Regina. Trevor wasn't alone a lot, like most rich children in dramas and movies. He was fortunae enough to have his parents be at home until twelve in the mornings and come home around seven on weekdays. They took weekends off, working at home. The maids and butlers kept him company while they were away, and Trevor never got lonely.

He was practicing magic unsupervised for the first time, and no one knew about it. He'd learned a few small spells like _lumos _and even _accio_. But he'd never done anything to do with magic without his mother or father with him. He remembered it clearly.

It was a Friday, and there were no clouds in the sky. He'd told the maids he was going outside to play soccor with himself. (Being rich didn't make people like you immediately. They were often too scared to introduce themselves in fear of being rejected by higher authority. Trevor never understood that, but his mother always shrugged, smiled, and said "You will".) Once outside, he'd pulled out his wand and had begun chanting easy spells. He liked to call them level one spells, and whenever his father praised him for his good magical work, Trevor would ask if he could move on to level two spells. His father always said "Not yet", or "Maybe soon". It annoyed and motivated Trevor at the same time. Trevor had pulled out his father's old book- he liked to call it a Magic Book, even though it wasn't anything paranormal or special. His father had just written down all of the spells Trevor would learn overtime.

Trevor, at five years old, was a very smart boy. He'd thought for himself enough to know that he _was _ready. He _was _good enough. He decided practicing before his father actually began level two would be fun- he couldn't wait to impress his father. He'd be blown away.

But he was wrong. Boy was he wrong.

He read through the spells, getting more bored and tired every minute. Then he found it- the type of spell he'd been searching for! It was an extremely interesting spell- very easy, Trevor thought. It was a spell that made things disappear. Wether it was into a different dimention or just another location, it made them leave where they were at the moment, then "transport" to another place of the spellcaster's will. Trevor glanced at the apple tree, and muttered "_Accio Apple!_" He caught the round, scarlet apple as it flew at him. He set it on the ground and chanted the spell, hoping fervently it would work.

"_Dispara!_" He shouted, losing himself in the charm. He watched as the apple shimmered around the edges, and then seemed to vanish from within its core. He grinned. He did it!

He got another apple and tried again, then again, then again. He was doing it perfectly! And to think this was a level _four _spell! It was so _easy!_ He got another apple.

This time, his joy clouded his mind. As he spoke the charm, his father's face and mother's face flashed through his mind. He couldn't wait to show them his new trick.

He finished up and went inside, gathering the Magic Book and placing it in the exact same spot on the bookshelf. He sat on the velvet couch, turning the muggle television on and watching whatever he could find. Then, at approximately seven fifty two, a pair of maids came into the room tenatively. They took one look at Trevor, bursting into tears.

He wasn't sure when he knew. Maybe it was when they entered cautiously. Maybe when they sobbed. Maybe it was when they sat on both sides of Trevor and clung to him, rocking him back and forth, murmuring "I'm so sorry..." again and again.

He felt his body get cold and his heart pound in his thoughts. He took a breath with each pound. _One... Two. Three... One... Two. Three..._ He never forgot the sense of dread in the moment they told him what happened.

"We can't find them! They've... they've gone missing." One maid told Trevor, kissing his head over and over. He felt her tears drip onto his cheek, and slide down, and was suddenly holding back cries of his own. "I'm so sorry, Master Trevor... I'm so, so sorry...!" With that, her sobs racked her body, choking the words right out of her.

Trevor sat in that room for a while –how long was it? Maybe a week. Yes, a week. He sat in the room, huddled in his own, small ball, letting the maids and butlers come and go as they pleased. They put breakfast, lunch, and dinner in that room, and Trevor ate every meal. Not only did he have a large appitite, but he knew starving himself wouldn't help his parents. He had to find a way to get them back! Sometimes he would lie on the couch and stare out the window that streatched all the way from one side of the wall to the other. He knew in the pit of his stomache he'd messed up. He'd been thinking about his parents too much while doing the spell for the last time that day, and had made them disappear. The apples had gone, and so had his parents.

Without realizing it, his eyes had opened, and he found himself staring at the dome-like ceiling. Then, he found someone –the same someone that had been sitting next to him since he'd come back to reality- was calling him.

"Hey. Hey!" The voice said, albeit urgently. Trevor glanced at the boy beside him. He sat straight, looking at Trevor intently. "Are you okay?" He leaned forward a tiny bit, anxious for the "yes" he expected –and hoped- would come. Trevor blinked.

"Um... I'm okay." He said. Who was this boy? Why was he with him? ... Speakng of that... Where _was _he?

The boy let out a huge, gusty sigh. "Good. _Good_." He seemed ecstatic. Did Trevor know him? He didn't think so... Then why was this boy so relieved? When the boy shook his hair out of his face, Trevor knew he never knew anyone who looked like _that_. He'd remember.

... Wait. What?

_Did I just think another boy looked...? _He couldn't even finish the thought, it was so absurd.

But in all honesty... this boy was _very_ handsome.

"Hey, are you okay?" Trevor found his face only inches from the boy, who had worry written across his face. "Maybe you should sleep a little more."

"No, I'm okay." He repeated. He looked around and grimaced. "Mind telling me... where am I?"

"Oh, Hogwarts, of course." The boy smiled with an almost proud look about him. Before Trevor could question this "Hogwarts", the door to the –what Trevor assumed was- the infirmary swung open. Another boy, about the same age as the one by his bed, looked in, right in their direction. His eyes locked on Trevor's and he hurried to Trevor's other side.

"Hello." The boy said in a kind, soft voice. Trevor found himself wanting to hear more. _No, no, no. _Trevor thought cautiously. _Not like that... not like that. I'm not... I'm not gay! _Even as he thought this, he knew the new boy was also beautiful. The boy smiled at Trevor. "How are you doing? You must be confused."

Trevor was silent for a minute before nodding. "Yeah... I am, actually." He was glad this boy –whoever he was- was helping. He glanced at the other boy, who was still staring at Trevor intently. Trevor looked down at the sheets, his hands clenching around them. He looked up at the new boy. "Where am I?"

"I told you, Hogwarts." The first boy repeated, rolling his eyes with a slight smile.

The second boy shot a sympathetic look at Trevor, then a slightly annoyed, amused one at the first boy. "You're at Hogwarts, School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The boy said. "I'm Remus Lupin, by the way. He's Sirius Black." Remus pointed to the other boy, who hesitated before grinning at Trevor and –By, God- he winked at him! Sirius had winked at Trevor. Trevor blushed furiously, the blossoming heat on his cheeks incredibly visable against his tan skin. Wait. Why was he blushing? _Because it's hot in here. _Trevor thought determinedly. _It must be, like, one hundred degrees in here. NOT because of Sirius Black. _He knew otherwise. Sirius smiled smugly, proud of himself.

Remus coughed, demanding Trevor's attention. When he looked back at Remus, Trevor didn't notice the slight glare Remus sent at Sirius, who stared back levelly.

"I don't know the story exactly, but the Headmaster –Albus Dumbledore- told us to stay with you until you awoke. You looked a bit beaten up when you got here. Bruises and cuts... It didn't look good. Just what happened, if you don't mind telling me?" Remus asked tenitively. Trevor bit his lip.

"I... ah..." He looked down, ashamed. It was his fault. His fault his parents were gone. (He refused to believe they were dead.) His fault that woman was after him. His fault he was lying in a hospital bed –infirmary bed?- and not at home with his maids and butlers, studying any way to save his beloved parents.

Then he realized what Remus had said. Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Wizardry. _Wizardry! _Was this really a school for the magically gifted? He couldn't believe it.

"You don't have to tell us." Remus said quickly. He paused. "Not yet, at least." He smiled at Trevor, and Trevor's grip on the blankets loosened a fraction. Remus, seeming to notice, smiled wider.

"Uhm... Where exactly _is _Hogwarts? What country? Canada? America? ... Not Mexico, right?" He gasped. "I'm not in South America, am I?"

"No, no," Remus shook his head, stifling his chuckles. "You're in London, England. The UK. Are you from America?"

"Yeah... I'm in London... huh?" Trevor was, to put it simply, dazed. He couldn't possibly see how he could've gotten from Maryland, USA to the UK in a single night. Unless he'd been out for longer. "How long was I out?"

"Well, its been about two days since the Headmaster brought you here." Remus murmured, seeming to calculate. Sirius jumped into the conversation then.

"Yep, two full days. You like to sleep, kiddo?" He asked, grinning as Trevor scowled.

"I'm not a kid. I'm fifteen. And my name isn't '_kiddo_', it's Trevor Zaber." He protested, 'humphing' like a young child being told he couldn't have a cookie. "How old are _you_, huh?"

Sirius grinned wider, laughing. "I'm fifteen, too. But I can bet I'm taller than you." He paused, smirking. "But, I bet the whole fifth year is taller than you."

Trevor pouted. _Okay, so I'm a __**tiny **__bit shorter than the average fifteen year old boy. So what? _Remus, who had finished his thinking, smiled at Trevor and Sirius.

"Oh, come on, Sirius," Remus shook his head, standing up. "We should get to class. We've been excused for way too long." Trevor felt a slight sting in his chest, not wanting them to leave. He barely knew what was going on, nontheless anyone else in this god forsaken place. These two were the only ones he knew so far. And they were leaving already, and he had more questions than answers. He needed to get a grip on the situation! At that thought, panic flooded through his paranoid side.

"Ah- wait!" Trevor threw his arm forward, grabbing Remus's sleeve. Remus looked surprised before smiling softly.

"Don't worry, Trevor," Remus patted Trevor's hand. "We'll be back right after dinner. We'll bring you something, okay?"

Trevor's grip didn't loosen. Sirius put his hands behind his head and glanced at Trevor, winking.

"The food in the infirmary isn't that good, anyway." He joked, and Trevor let his hand fall.

"... Okay." He murmured. Remus patted his hand again, which lay on the sheets, and left with Sirius on his tail, waving to Trevor until he was out of sight. Trevor let a deep breath out and lay back on the pillows. He was surprised to find his eyes drooping. He'd been asleep for two full days, right? He wondered why he was so exhausted.

Without contemplating it much –not being able to concentrate much- he rolled over and closed his eyes. Even with his fatigue and the warm matress under him, he couldn't be pulled into sleep.

He found himself wishing Remus Lupin and Sirius Black would come back soon. Preferrably with something to eat.


	2. Barrowland Ballroom

Sorry if any of the characters (mostly Sirius and Remus) are OOC! Dx

* * *

"_Trevor_~!"

Trevor's eyes snapped open. Huh. He'd fallen asleep after all. He hadn't been conscious of the fact that he'd fallen asleep, but now he was looking up at Remus and Sirius's faces, both smiling. They always seemed to be smiling, Trevor noted.

Then the smell reached him. A smell like baked potatoes and gravy. Like Thanksgiving, almost. It surprised him when Remus gently helped him sit and placed the plate on his lap. Trevor could feel the warmth of the turkey and potato from underneath the plate. His stomach grumbled and he blushed lightly.

"Dig in!" Sirius chanted. "It's really good. Kind of plain, compared to the dishes we're served on holidays... You should see it. So much food..." Sirius's eyes went out of focus as he drooled about the feast.

Trevor's eyebrows went up nearly to his hairline. "_Plain_?" He, being rich, had had dinners like this everynight. But... if dinners like this were _plain _to them, then he couldn't wait until the closest holiday. _Halloween. _He noted. _Halloween's the next holiday. _

Trevor stabbed his fork into the largest piece of turkey –boneless, he was thankful to find out- and jammed it into his mouth. His stomach squirmed happily. It took the small amount of time of six and a half mintues for Trevor to finish a whole turkey breast, a drumstick, and a baked potato. Remus and Sirius exchanged incredolous looks.

When he finished, he belched unvoluntarily and spluttered. "Excuse me." He said in a mutter, reddening at Sirius's laughter.

"You must have been really hungry." Remus, even, began laughing. Trevor's mouth fell agape. Not him, too! Only seconds later was Trevor himself laughing lightly, shaking his head. After their laughing had died down, Remus looked at the watch on his pale wrist. He sighed. "Its already nearly curfew."

Irritation at Remus's "good boy" attitute made Trevor pout. He didn't notice the surprised coloring on Sirius's overcome face when he did. Sirius coughed, and chuckled, trying to get rid of his blush.

"Come on, Remmy," Sirius laughed at Remus's murderous face. "He's really confused. I'm sure good ol' Dumbly won't mind if we stay with the poor ickle first year -oops, I mean fifth year- tonight." His tone had turned teasing, and Trevor grimaced, upset.

"I'm _not_ that short!" He protested, scowling when Sirius stuck his tounge out at him.

"I'm not sure..." Remus glanced at the door. This time, Trevor decided to speak up.

"Please, Remus?" He asked, trying to sound as sincere as possible. He guessed it worked when Remus looked surprised and his eyes trained intently on his face. "I already feel bad about causing you to miss classes, but... as soon as I get the lay-out of this place, I'll leave you to your work and such. I promise I'll be out of your hair in no time. I just... I just have to know what's going on."

Remus didn't answer for a few minutes, and when he did, Trevor though he heard Remus mutter "... Doesn't even know what he does to people..." in irritation before he looked up at Trevor and nodded. "Okay, sure. I guess one night can't hurt."

Gratitude flowed through Trevor, and he exhaled, relieved. "Thanks. Thank you, Remus."

Remus sighed and looked away, nodding and –huh?- blushing deeply. "Yeah... of course."

"Hm..." Trevor murmured, lost in thought. He'd been told what the place was about. Madame Pomfry, Remus mentioned, was the school's nurse, but was visiting a friend who worked at St. Mungos, a hospital kind of near to Hogwarts. That meant they had all the time they wanted that night to discuss Hogwarts until morning, when Pomfry was due to come back.

Hogwarts was a school of witchcraft and wizardry, for the best of students. It was a –well, he didn't want to call it _fancy_, per se. More like medievil. Trevor had no problem with that- he'd always liked the concept of knights and castles and princesses. It was somehow adventerous. Nowadays all people did was sit around electronics and hang out with too much time on their hands, while back then they went jousting and had festivals. The closest Trevor had ever been to a festival was the Rockville Farmers Market.

Remus explained what had happened when Dumbledore had brought him in to the infirmary, and Trevor looked down at his wounds. They hadn't hurt much before, but were still quite visible. And, as he was now aware of them, they ached a whole lot more. A few bumps on the back of his head, scratches and bruises, a gash down his right temple-

-Oh, and who could forget the gaping hole in his shoulder?

He swallowed a thick wad of saliva as it begun to pulse with slight pain, and he sucked in a breath, his hand pressing against it, trying to distract the pain.

"Don't." Remus said, but it was firm. A command. Remus grabbed his hand and shook his head. "Stop that. Let it heal on its own." He shot a look at the gunshot that could only be described as the look of a parent treating his badly injured child. Pained, even without the physcal hurt.

"It doesn't hurt." Trevor said –lied- quickly. Remus shook his head again.

"Don't lie," He smiled, almost tiredly. "It's not good for your lifespan, as they say." Sirius frowned.

"Who says that?"

"Someone."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked.

Remus glanced at his watch and his eyes widened a fraction. "It's already eleven thirty!" He exclaimed. He turned to Trevor and gently pushed him back on the matress. "You need rest. That's the best healing."

"But it's only eleven thirty." Trevor complained in a child-like manner. "I still don't know enough. What kind of things do you learn here? Who are the teachers? What are the students like?"

"We'll explain that tomorrow." Remus promised.

Trevor went to sit up, but Sirius pressed a hand to his chest- safely away from the bullet wound- and pushed him back down softly. Trevor's eyes went to Sirius's stormy ones. He back-tracked.

"C'mon, just rest." Sirius winked. "Tomorrow we'll show you around, a'ight? It's Saturday, so we don't have classes." Sirius seemed extra happy about that last part.

"Really?" Trevor asked, anxious. He'd be okay if that's what they were going to do tomorrow. But Remus looked uncertain and extremely annoyed at Sirius for promising that.

"Sirius, he needs to let himself heal. Walking around the castle won't help that." Remus said firmly. Sirius shrugged.

"Well, I think his curiosity is pretty bloody big! It's only for an hour or so." Sirius reasoned, and Remus glanced at Trevor hesitantly.

"Please, Remus!" Trevor all but begged. He didn't like feeling lost, and that's exactly what he was feeling at the moment. "I promise I'll rest tonight if you show me around tomorrow. Please?"

Remus let out a ghusty sigh and nodded. "... Fine. Okay." He shook his head at Trevor, and Trevor just smiled, closing his eyes. He heard the door to the infirmary close and smirked to himself.

* * *

Trevor couldn't believe the size of this building, nontheless the amount of students. They were all swarming the halls, chatting and playing around. It occurred to Trevor that they were all clad in the Hogwarts uniform while he was dressed in jeans ripped at the kneecaps and a black, bloodied T-shirt with an elk on it, and underneath the elk, typeset that said 'Got Elk?'. It was one of his favorite shirts, honestly. His shoes were simple Nike tennis shoes, which –Trevor noticed with distaste- actually got a few specks of blood on them.

He pretended not to notice the stares from Hogwarts's student body. It was unnerving, but Trevor just directed his gaze to the floor.

Remus, seeming to notice his discomfert, patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. We're going to get you a uniform right now."

"Huh?" Did he hear that right? Wait- maybe they just wanted to provide him with clean clothing. It certainly wasn't because he would be staying here.

"Well, you need to wear the Hogwarts uniform when enrolled- you know, the rules." Remus said with a smile that said "Yes, I just said you're enrolled in Hogwarts". Trevor couldn't believe it.

"I'm...?"

"Yeah!" Sirius grinned, punching the air and earning a few amused giggles from a group of girls passing. He winked at them, sending a kiss. They squealed, laughing and hurrying down the hall. Trevor frowned, finding himself not enjoying watching Sirius flirt. Sirius continued, not noticing Trevor's distaste. "You're gonna be a newbie here. Fifth year, with us. How's that sound?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

"Wonderful," Trevor drawled sarcastically, laughing when Sirius's expression turned into one of mock-hurt.

"You wound me, Trev, you wound me deep." Sirius sighed dramatically. Trevor stiffened.

"Ah... could you not call me that?" Trevor avoided his eyes and let his eyes follow the stones on the ground. "Sorry."

Sirius and Remus exchanged a worried, confused look. Sirius put his hand on Trevor's shouler, and Trevor flinched slightly. Sirius's eyebrows curved upward in a concerned gesture. "Okay. I won't call you that. What _should _I call you?"

Trevor looked up in confusion. "Uh... how about my name...?"

Sirius laughed. "No, I meant a _nickname_."

"Nick... name?" Trevor vaguely remembered his mother calling him "Pineapple", due to his love of Pineapples.

"How about Short Stop?" Sirius teased, and Trevor scowled.

"Well, Sirius, it's not like you're that tall, either." He bit back. Sirius grinned.

"I'm 6 foot 5!" Sirius exclaimed happily. He fixed Trevor with a sly smirk. "And _you_?"

"... 5 foot 7..." Trevor muttered almost inaudibly, but Sirius had strained his ears. He burst in to hysterical laughter, and a blush blossomed on Trevor's cheeks. "H-hey!" He pouted, speeding his pace with Remus on his tail and Sirius leaning against the wall in the background laughing.

"Sorry about him." Remus smiled down at Trevor. Note: _smiled down at_. Trevor was horrified to find Remus at least a head taller than him.

"No... it's okay." Trevor smiled a small smile. "He's just kidding around." He paused, frowning. "But I guess I _am _a lot shorter than the average fifteen year old boy..."

"That's okay." Remus smiled, looking ahead. "I think it's cute."

Trevor jumped at the comment. _W... what? He just... no. I must've heard it wrong. I __**must have heard that wrong!**_ "Um... can you repeat that? I think I heard you wrong."

He heard Remus chuckle. "I said I think it's cute."

Okay, now Trevor was _really _confused. Remus looked down at him and grinned at Trevor's flushed, stunned face and giggled. "Cute!" He exclaimed, speeding his pace as Trevor gaped at his back. Maybe Remus was right- maybe he _did _need more sleep.

* * *

After Trevor was introduced to all of the classes and teachers, they begun heading back to the infirmary. He'd gotten a new set of clothes, too. The signiture uniform for Hogwarts. The pants were a bit long but Sirius joked that it was just because the uniform was made to normal-sized fifteen year old boys. On their way back, Trevor was staring at the ground, thinking hard. This all seemed to complicated and simple at the same time. He just couldn't seem to understand it, even though everyone else had a perfectly easy time coping in a school like this. And how was he supposed to catch up with all of the learning since first year to fifth year, anyway? It seemed impossible- maybe it _was_ impossible-

The top of Trevor's head bumped into a soft, slightly squishy substance. _Huh? _When he looked up, his eyes meet twinkling ones, half hidden behind spectacles. A smooth, deep voice chuckled. "Well, I see you're faring well."

Remus gasped. "Professor Dumbledore!"

_Ah... so THIS is Albus Dumbledore. _Trevor took a mental note of his beard –which, if Trevor did say so himself, put Santa Claus to shame- and his... erm... _flashy _wardrobe. He really did look like Merlin's brother.

"Hello, Mister Trevor Zaber." Dumbledore smiled smoothly, and Trevor startled. How did this man know his name? And his last name, too? "I believe we have some things to discuss."

"Ah... Um... Okay." Trevor blinked as Dumbledore pointed to a staircase. _Was that there before?_

"Go up and I'll be up in a minute. Oh, and by the way..." Dumbledore leaned closer to Trevor, who looked confused and hesitant. "Fire Whisky."

When he leaned back and smiled dreamily, Trevor made his way to the staircase, wondering if Dumbledore was alright. Fire Whisky? What was that, anyway? Why'd he tell him that? There was either a reason, or Dumbledore really was bonkers.

When he made it to the top of the staircase, he blinked at the two gargoyles in front of him. When he made to pass them, they blocked him threateningly. Trevor frowned.

"Professor Dumbledore told me to go to his office..." Trevor tried to communicate with the gargoyles, but they weren't having any of it.

He thought about what Dumbledore would make the password. What would a man like him say? "Um... Password?"

The gargoyles didn't budge.

"Hogwarts?"

Nothing.

"Wizard?"

Not. A. Twitch.

"ARGH!" Trevor exclaimed, frustrated to no end. What was he _supposed _to say? It wasn't like Dumbledore had given him any hint as to what it... was...

_Oh, God. _Trevor bit his lip. "... If this is the right password, I'm never questioning Dumbledore again..." He promised to himself, taking a breath and saying the password.

"Fire Whisky...?"

The gargoyles let him pass slowly but surely. He blinked and shook his head. _Looks like I'm not questioning him ever again._ He sighed. What a complicated school this was.

He went into Dumbledore's office and was surprised –amazed- out of his wits. Not only was it an office with millions of little trinkets and knick-knacks, but most of them moved, or had something to do with magic. He noticed a bowl of small, black things that looked oddly like black liquorice. Portraits –moving ones- hung on the walls. He was still a bit freaked with the fact they could move. Just a while ago, one had teased Trevor's battered T-shirt. Thinking back, Trevor remembered the man had been holding a baby Elk. Oops.

"Please, sit." Dumbledore's voice startled Trevor and he nearly fell backward. He blinked. There wasn't anywhere to sit, though.

"Ah, but..." He turned to look again as Dumbledore gestured and gaped at the velvet chair sitting behind him. What? "That's..." He was going to say 'that's weird...' but thought better of it and simply sat down. Dumbledore smiled and sat at his own desk.

"Now, let's get to buisness, shall we?"


End file.
